The use of cellular telephones within automobiles is well known for providing a convenient means of communication. However, certain uses of this type of device while driving carries with it safety risks. Accordingly, many jurisdictions now deem it a violation of the law to dial, to text, to email or to talk on a cellular telephone while holding the phone. In order to permit drivers to use their phones while driving, but without violating the law, proposals have been made for mounting mobile telephones in a number of places within an automobile. For example, mountings for cellular telephones have been placed in the center console between the driver and the passenger seat and on the dashboard of a car. Additionally, proposals have been made to store cellular telephones within rearview mirror housings.
Although rearview mirror housings have been designed to hold cellular telephones, the uses of cellular telephones while contained within these housings have, to date, been limited to predictable applications. Thus, there is a need to develop new and non-obvious technologies, devices and uses for unleashing the potential applications for using a cellular telephone while in a vehicle.